


mornings with you

by ioucos



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, this is set probably a few years into their relationship idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: It was too early for this.(Or; Yukina wakes up early for her girlfriend.)





	mornings with you

Yukina’s eyes fluttered blearily open with the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Stung by the bright light of the lamp nearby, Yukina quickly shut them again, half-groaning under her breath. It was too early for light. It was too early for _being_.

Okay, she didn’t really _know_ what time it was, but the sentiment was the same nonetheless.

“Minato-san,” a voice called through the quiet to her. “It’s time to get up.” The voice’s owner accompanied her statement with a shake to Yukina’s shoulder. Instead of getting up, Yukina sank herself even deeper into the covers. She blindly shooed the hand on her, feeling it briefly freeze up the second their fingers brushed each other.

“What time is it, Sayo?” Yukina mumbled groggily.

“It’s seven fifteen, Minato-san,” Sayo responded.

Yukina uttered something incoherent even to her own ears, and made herself comfortable on her pillow once more. She could faintly hear Sayo move.

“You promised you’d join me for my morning run, remember?”

“Was I _drunk_?”

Yukina could practically feel Sayo’s frown. Truthfully, she _had_ promised to do this with her girlfriend. However, that didn’t necessarily mean that she was actually prepared to do it. She sighed.

“It’ll be a quick run, Minato-san. I… suppose you can go back to sleep after if you want,” Sayo coaxed.

Tilting her head to avoid the lamp, Yukina opened her eyes again, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. Certainly something worth looking at, Yukina might add. Sayo was stunning, as always. But that wasn’t the point right now. Through the haze of sleepiness, Yukina’s mind connected a few dots. She gave Sayo the slightest of grins, and promptly flopped back down into bed and pulled the covers up as snug as she could.

“‘Minato-san?’ I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is,” Yukina said.

Sayo, for her part, was about as baffled by Yukina’s statement as the vocalist had expected her to be. The two of them stood there (or, lay there, in Yukina’s case) for several seconds in silence.

“I don’t… understand?” Sayo said.

“I don’t know of anybody named Minato-san who decided to go on any walks today. I know of someone who _did_ , though.”

Yukina waited. “Starts with a ‘Yu’,” she added.

Sayo’s face almost instantly glowed red as it dawned on her. “I…” she stumbled, hesitant. “Y-yukina?”

Yukina smiled a real smile, glowing and just a little bit smug. “Yes, Sayo?” Sayo’s blush deepened.

“C-could you get out of bed, so we could go on a morning run?”

Reminded of what she was actually being coaxed to do, Yukina deflated on the spot.

“… Right.”

Getting out of bed was like tearing off a band-aid. It might seem bad at first, but in the end it is necessary. That was the reasoning Yukina chose to adopt as she slowly slid out from under the covers. At last, she set foot on the carpet of their shared apartment’s bedroom. The cold air against her legs was not a welcome addition from the warmth of the bed, but Yukina got up nonetheless. 

The first thing Yukina did upon getting out of bed was place her hands on Sayo’s cheeks. The second thing she did was pull her down into a sudden, deep kiss. (Warmth flowed through Yukina’s limbs from her lips outward. _Now_ , she was awake.)

The third: “Good morning.”

If it was even possible at that point, Sayo’s face burned even brighter.

Yukina quickly got dressed, throwing on a sweatshirt and some pants. Were they hers? Were they Sayo’s? She had no idea, and frankly, she didn’t care all that much. They fit, and that was all that mattered. When she was done, she looked back to her flustered girlfriend and tilted her head in question.

“Shall we go?” Yukina asked. Sayo could only nod in response.

As they stepped outside, Yukina was struck with the warm glow of the rising sun. Paired with the chilling morning air, the world was a bizarre dichotomy of hot and cold which was admittedly new to Yukina.

“I was honestly surprised you agreed to do this with me, Y-yukina,” Sayo admitted. “But, I’m glad. It’s always nice doing things with you.”

The soft smile on Sayo’s face struck Yukina with a wave of irresistible affection. It was as warm as being under the covers still, even. Yukina couldn’t help but smile in response. _I love her._

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ill be real with yall this is short and idk how i feel about it honestly but i wanted to post it!! ive held off on writing any bandori fanfics for a Very Long Time. like, easily half a year, probably more, and i wanted to put Something out at least because i love bandori so dang much, so here we are!
> 
> yukina is a cat (read: lil shit) and this is a fact, this concept was a major driving factor behind how the story went lmfao, i was (and still am) honestly too tired to write anything longer than this meager treatise but tbh i think it fits a small compacted story Well Enough so ill post it, yukisayo rights
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed!! and thanks so much to the lovely nozoomie for helping me with the title (ok essentially Giving Me a title) and briefly looking this over to make sure it was Minimally Coherent


End file.
